


FF15同人－伊诺：Kitchen and Onion and Kiss

by KnightNO4time



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, happy birthday Noct!
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 祝小王子生日快乐！！第一次给王子写生日，选了伊诺。因为想到游戏里伊格尼斯让诺克特帮忙准备早餐的部分。
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 1





	FF15同人－伊诺：Kitchen and Onion and Kiss

“诺克特，小葱切成段，这么长就可以。”  
“我知道了。”  
按照伊格尼斯手指间比划的长度，诺克提斯小心的切着葱。虽然他基本不做饭，但如果伊格尼斯叫他来帮忙的话，他也基本上不拒绝。  
扶着葱的手握成猫爪的样子，拿刀的手笔直的往下，刀刃前端滑着切开。诺克提斯认认真真按照提示过的方式进行，学着往日伊格尼斯的动作去做，虽然速度慢了点，但成果不错。  
“切的不错。”  
“尽管交给我吧，”得到夸奖的诺克提斯嘿嘿一笑。  
“那么这个也交给你了。”  
“额…”  
真不知伊格尼斯是不是故意的。  
“你是故意的吗？”  
诺克提斯直白的问了出来，不安的捏着洋葱，却迟迟没有下刀。  
“因为你不是说尽管交给你来吗？我很信任你哦，诺克特，”伊格尼斯一边娴熟的片着鱼肉，一边头也不抬的回答，平静的像是这个答案一点问题也没有似的。  
的确没问题。的确是诺克提斯的亲口说的，但…他肯定是故意的。  
“我切就是啦！”不能否认自己的发言，诺克提斯一刀下去，将洋葱一分为二。

结果可想而知，即使就两颗洋葱需要切丝剁碎，也让不怎么下厨的小王子眼睛辣得睁不开，被洋葱熏出眼泪。  
他的忍耐也就坚持了三秒，随后他挤着眉头和眼睛，丢下刀子和还没切完的洋葱，像个瞎了的盲人一样伸着手胡乱寻找水池。  
“水！眼睛…！啊…伊格尼斯，帮我！”  
“好好好，我帮你，”伊格尼斯的话语声就在不远处，但对方正在漫不经心的洗手，毕竟刚切了生肉。  
诺克提斯就和刚会走路的小孩子一样，顺着水龙头的声音往那边伸着手摸。所幸他很快就被伊格尼斯抓住了手腕，接着被牵到了水下面，这才有机会洗手洗眼。  
但这还不能缓解洋葱带来的疼痛，诺克提斯用冷水冲了几次，才满脸挂着水珠，低着头深呼吸，紧紧闭着眼睛等待疼痛过去。

“诺克特，”忽然伊格尼斯的呼唤从身后探到他耳边，随后还没擦干的手就被对方拉了起来。  
诺克提斯闭着眼，却乖乖的顺着对方的意图转回身。  
伊格尼斯的掌心贴在了他的脸上，沾到的水也贴在了脸上。他的脸也很湿，睫毛上的水珠叫他睁不开眼，只觉得伊格尼斯的掌温如此不同，而水珠正凉飕飕的钻进他的领子里。  
“…好凉，”他想用手扣扣被水珠滑过而发痒的脖子，却被伊格尼斯贴上来的一个吻阻止。  
不是在嘴唇上，而是在他含着泪的眼睛上。  
挤得皱起来的眼皮在这个亲吻下得到了缓解，即便还因为难受的有些发热，但他还是眯开另一只眼，从模糊的水珠下盯着眼前的男人。  
“还疼吗？”  
“当我是小孩子吗？”虽然是抱怨，不过诺克提斯却是笑着的，用手抹了把脸。  
“小的时候你可是会说亲一下就不会疼了的话呢，”伊格尼斯回以一个微笑，怀念的感慨之余抽了一张纸递过去。“真不知你是撒娇，还是在逞强。”  
“因为亲了的话，疼也照样疼，所以是在努力忍着吧，”面对一起长大的伊格尼斯，诺克提斯对这种话题当他面就不会害羞，坦然的回答了问题，用纸擦着脸。  
“不过…”诺克提斯用手捏着领子用纸抹了抹湿漉漉的脖子，底下的眼角瞄了眼注视着他的恋人，“即使没用也要求亲一下，的确是在撒娇。”  
“我想也是，”伊格尼斯确认后点点头，伸手为其整理好了衣领，拇指顺便沿着颈部的肌肤擦掉了没干的水渍。

诺克提斯侧身从水池旁转移到了厨房的台子便，但他没有继续去完成任务，反而阻止伊格尼斯去工作一样，挡在了伊格尼斯和未处理完的食材之间。  
“诺克特，肉不能放在外面太久，”伊格尼斯的提醒极其轻，轻得像是不存在一样。  
镜片后的双眸似乎已经读懂了一切，话语不过是表面的遮掩。  
不，这个话只是一种情调，实则他想的东西已经写的很清楚，根本和食材无关。  
“就这样？”年轻的王子兴趣盎然的调侃着自己的亲信，没规矩的靠在了台子边，手肘往后搭在那里，懒洋洋的。  
“放一小会也不耽误…”王子任性的说。  
伊格尼斯没说话，不过却逼近过去，用自己和身体和桌子将恋人夹在中间，营造出一个私密的空间。  
“眼睛不疼了，不要亲我眼睛，”诺克提斯开起玩笑，这次他是故意用了撒娇的口吻，蓝色的眼睛带着暧昧的光。  
“你现在不是哪里都不疼吗？”伊格尼斯悄声敷衍过去，随后最后一个音就那样淡淡的散去。  
不知哪方主动，他们同时靠近。伊格尼斯微微欠下身，诺克提斯稍稍抬高肩膀，就让两人亲到了一起去。  
厨房里带着各种味道，洋葱的辛辣，鱼肉的腥气，高汤的浓香，调料酱的酸甜，但这些都被他们相互喘出的呼吸推开，只留下近在唇旁的彼此，相互交换着腔内私密的气息。  
年轻的王子还嫌不够的抓住亲信的手，搓了两下后引导到自己的胯旁。对方很懂他的意思，就这样往上托住了他的腰。  
毕竟伊格尼斯很懂得怎么让他舒服，就这样将他亲得腰软，可有没有了进一步发展。  
“再这样下去，格拉迪欧和普隆普特他们就要到了，”伊格尼斯不在宠溺红着脸的恋人，只是安抚的再度把一个轻吻印在蓝色的眼睛上，算是打了个句号。  
“生日宴可就要准备不完了，今天不是都是你喜欢吃的吗？”  
“那刚才的…就留到今晚？”  
伊格尼斯宠爱的点点头把他扶了起来，“今天你生日，你做什么都可以。”  
诺克提斯开心的搂住了他。


End file.
